Recently, the ink-jet recording is applied in various fields of printing such as photographic printing, various printing, marking and color filter production since an image can be printed easily with a low cost. Image quality comparable with a silver salt photographic image can be obtained by using a recording apparatus by which a particular fine dot can be controllably jetted, ink improved in the color reproduction range, the durability and the suitability of jetting and exclusive paper considerably improved in the ink absorption ability, the appearance of color and the surface glossiness. The raising of the image quality of the ink-jet recording system of today can be attained only by making set of the recording apparatus, the ink and the exclusive paper.
However, problems of limitation on the recording medium and cost rising of the recording medium are caused in the ink-jet system using the exclusive paper. Many trials have been carried out for recording by ink-jet on a not exclusive image receiving medium. In concrete, systems such as a phase change ink-jet system using wax ink in a solid state in an ordinary temperature, a solvent type ink-jet system using ink mainly composed of a rapid dryable organic solvent and a UV ink-jet system in which the ink is cross-linked by UV light after recording have been tried.
Among them, the UV ink-jet system has been recently noticed since the recording on a recording medium having no rapid drying ability and no ink absorbability can be performed and the odor is lower than that of the solvent type ink-jet system. The UV hardenable type ink for ink-jetting is disclosed in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 5-54667, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection, hereinafter referred to as JP O.P.I., Nos. 6-200204 and 2000-504778.
However, the value of the printed matter is lowered since curling or waving of the substrate is occurred by hardening shrinking and heat occurred by reaction of the ink when such the ink is provided and irradiated by UV rays on a thin plastic film using for soft packing such as a food package. Moreover, the textile feeling is degraded since the ink is not evaporated after printing and remained as an ink layer on the substrate, and the thickness of the ink layer is made larger than that of the substrate. In the case of the shrinking film, there is a problem such as that the ink layer cannot be followed with the shrinkage of the film since the thickness of the ink layer is large.
It is present condition that the UV ink-jet system is not practically applied for the printing on the soft packing material by the foregoing reason.